


ACCENDO

by Stygian_Flood



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the woods, M/M, my girlfriend helped me with the tags bc she has all the chaotic meme energy, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygian_Flood/pseuds/Stygian_Flood
Summary: ACCENDO: (verb) kindle; illuminate; ignite.When Ronan dreams of Adam's hands, the heavens quake.What chance does Ronan have with the rest of him?
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	ACCENDO

It was not the first time Adam had appeared in Ronan’s dreams, though perhaps the first time all of Adam had. The hands had appeared months, if not years ago, reaching out of the gloom. Ronan had been careful not to bring the hands back into the waking world, though it had been tempting to imagine what he might do with them. 

At first they had been formless and fuzzy around the edges, as though they could have belonged to anyone. It wasn’t until Ronan had come to know Adam better, or at least to know his hands, that they had gained definition. Ronan remembered the night the dream hands had appeared, as they often did, on the edge of his vision, only this time they had sharpened into focus, immediately recognisable for who they belonged to, but not what it meant. The forest had shaken, ravens had screamed, and the ground split open before him, letting out a firestorm of light that engulfed the sky. The air had burned, but Ronan remembered how the fire had warmed even the coldest parts of his heart and electrified everything else. 

Ronan had woken up dizzy, stinging from imaginary burns, and half expecting to find the hands on his pillow, only half reluctant not to go back and get them.

If Adam’s hands could do that, what chance did Ronan have with the rest of him?

Tonight, Ronan didn’t care.

The dream began like all others and it wasn’t long before Ronan had forgotten how he’d got there and why he was running. Adam ran beside him, barefoot and grinning, his jeans and shirt sleeves rolled up to expose tanned calves and forearms. Ronan would have stopped his own heart if it paused time and gave him a second longer to watch Adam move like this, so unburdened and free. Instead, he grinned back and reached for Adam’s hand, pulling him closer so that they ran together.

This part of the forest was old, Ronan could feel it in the way the trees creaked as they bound through gnarled branches and leapt over logs so carpeted in moss that they appeared like green cushions on the forest floor. 

It began to rain as they reached the edge of a lake. Adam tugged on Ronan’s arm and ran on, forcing Ronan to follow him into the water, which splashed around their ankles and soaked through Ronan’s boots.

“Wait.” Ronan said, letting go of Adam’s hand and kicking off his shoes.

Adam stopped and stood laughing, his arms outstretched, head tipped back, welcoming the rain. Ronan laughed too, watching dark droplets pool on Adam’s shirt, wondering when the firestorm would start; when the shirt began to stick to Adam’s skin, or when he took it off?

Adam lowered his arms and moved through the water towards Ronan, a question in his eyes. 

Whatever he was asking, Ronan only had one answer. 

Adam’s hands found Ronan’s and pulled him closer, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

_Amo_. The trees hissed, and Adam grazed his lips against Ronan’s.

Something smouldered and made Ronan wonder if water could burn. 

Adam kissed him.

Burn, not boil. Burn.

_Amo_. Ronan reached to hold Adam’s jaw, to run his other hand through Adam’s hair, as Adam’s hands reached for Ronan’s hips, pulling them closer still. They gasped for air, though did not stop, and Ronan felt Adam tug at his shirt. 

Ronan bit Adam’s bottom lip.

_Amo_. Adam laughed and pulled the shirt over Ronan’s head, then kissed him again, running his hands over Ronan’s chest and back.

Something smouldered again, and Ronan wondered whether ink could burn, and if so, whether he would burn with it.

Adam arms tightened around him and Ronan felt them tip sideways together into the water. Ronan jerked, expecting the splash, but landed on the mossy ground with Adam lying over him, their limbs tangled together.

“Bastard.” Ronan cursed, retrieving his arms to undo Adam’s shirt, which Adam helped him tug off and throw aside.

_Bastardis_. The trees hissed and Adam’s hands found Ronan’s tattoo. In the dream, Ronan felt the ink shifting, reforming into the shapes of leaves, branches, and flowers. Ronan traced the freckles down Adam’s arms and chest as Adam undid the button on his jeans. Ronan helped him slide them down his legs and kicked them aside. 

Adam kissed Ronan’s neck and whispered in his ear, _te amo_.

Ronan reached for Adam’s hands, placing one to his mouth and one between his legs.

When they awoke, Ronan waited for control to return to his limbs and watched Adam move the scrying bowl aside and lie next to him, smiling at something. Adam raised his hands so that Ronan could see them, the palms dark with smudged ink, the mirror image of Ronan’s back.


End file.
